Caratteristiche
[[Immagine:Caratteristiche2.png|framed|Il pannello delle caratteristiche e professioni di un personaggio. Nota: passando il mouse sopra di una caratteristica, si possono notare i punti spesi e i bonus.]] Le Caratteristiche, spesso riferito a statistiche (stat), sono ciò che determina la potenza del tuo personaggio. = Caratteristiche Base = Le sei caratteristiche base sono Vitalità, Saggezza, Intelligenza, Forza, Fortuna ed Agilità. Possono essere potenziate permanentemente distribuendo i punti caratteristica ottenuti salendo di livello, usando Pergamene delle Caratteristiche, e mangiando certi oggetti. Possono anche essere aumentate (e diminuite) temporaneamente con degli Equipaggiamenti e, durante la battaglia, Bonus. Forza, Intelligenza, Fortuna ed Agilità hanno anche un elemento legato ad esse. Per ogni punto che si dedica a queste caratteristiche, il personaggio infligge 1% di danno in più del relativo elemento, e guadagna una difesa dello 0.5% verso il danno del tipo corrispondente. Tutte le caratteristiche, eccetto saggezza e vitalità, aumentano di 1 l'iniziativa ogni 1 punto. Vitalità * Aumenta vita (massima e corrente) di uno per punto. * Questa caratteristica è solitamente associata alle classi: osamodas e Sàcrido. :Per la magia Iop dallo stesso nome, vedere Vitalità (magia). Molte persone arriverebbero ad amare questa caratteristica, poichè è abbastanza utile per rimanere maggiormente in vita nei combattimenti. Saggezza * Aumenta il guadagno di Esperienza di 1% ogni punto. * Aumenta la resistenza alla perdita di PA dell'1% ogni 4 punti. * aumenta la resistenza alla perdita di PM dell'1% ogni 4 punti. * Aumenta l'efficienza del rinvio di danni dell'1% per punto. * Aumenta le tue possibilità di togliere PA e PM al nemico (si basa sulla saggezza di entrambi). Forza * Legata agli elementi neutro e terra. * Aumenta i danni terra e neutro di 1% ogni punto. * Aumenta la capacità di carico di 5 punti ogni punto. * Questa caratteristica è solitamente legata alle classi: Sadida, Etram, Ecaflip, Iop, Sàcrido, Pandawa ed Ocra. Intelligenza * Legata all'elemento Fuoco. * Aumenta i danni fuoco di 1% ogni punto. * Aumenta le cure di 1% ogni punto. * Questa caratteristica è solitamente legata alle classi: Osamodas, Xelor, Aniripsa, Ocra, Iop, Feca e Pandawa. Fortuna * Legata all'elemento Acqua. * Aumenta i danni acqua di 1% ogni punto. * Aumenta la prospezione di 1 ogni 10 punti. * Questa caratteristica è solitamente legata alle classi: Anutrof, Xelor, Osamodas e Pandawa. Agilità * Legata all'elemento Aria. * Aumenta i danni aria di 1% ogni punto. * Aumenta il Contrasto di 1 ogni 10 punti. * Aumenta la Fuga di 1 punto ogni 10 punti. * Aumenta le possibilità di effettuare un colpo critico. * Questa caratteristica è solitamente legata alle classi: Etram, Ecaflip, Sàcrido, Iop, Xelor, Pandawa, Ocra. = Altre caratteristiche = Le altre caratteristiche sono elencate qui stotto. Queste non vengono considerate basilari solamente poiché i punti che il giocatore guadagna ad ogni livello non posso essere usati direttamente per modificarle. Energia L'Energia corrisponde alla forza vitale del tuo personaggio. Perdi energia ogni volta che un mostro o un altro giocatore (in PVP) ti sconfigge. Se la tua energia raggiunge lo zero, diventi un fantasma. Il valore base è 10.000 per tutti. Quando perdi contro un mostro, ti vengono sottratti 10 punti energia per ognuno dei tuoi livelli più 100 aggiuntivi.Se vieni sconfitto contro un Percettore, perdi 3.000 punti energia extra. Il modo più veloce per recuperare energia è mangiando alcuni cibi. Un altro è uscire dal gioco (log out) quando si è all'interno di una taverna o in una casa; in tali casi si recupera lo 0.5% dell'energia totale ogni ora che il giocatore rimane scollegato. Il personaggio recupera energia anche se rientri ma usi un altro personaggio, sullo stesso account. Punti Vita (PV) I punti vita tengono il tuo personaggio vivo nei combattimenti. Se raggiungi 0 di vita (PV), il tuo giocatore è rimosso dalla battaglia. Se l'intera squadra viene sconfitta, il tuo giocatore potrebbe morire, se ha poca energia, altrimenti si troverà con 1 di vita (a meno che, pur perdendo, non sia riuscito ad aumentare di un livello).Grazie ad una magie @Osamodas è possibile tornare in vita con pochi pv in mezzo al combattimento. I Punti Vita iniziali a livello uno dipendono dalla classe del personaggio.Ogni livello conferisce + 5 di vita, oltre il 100 conferisce invece +10 di vita. Si può recuperare vita usando certi oggetti, usando due attitudini, una delle quali è /sit e la si ha da subito, e tramite alcune magie. Salendo di livello, indifferentemente che sia la professione o il personaggio a farlo, porterà la vita al massimo. Punti Azione (PA) I Punti Abilità (o Azione) sono usati per fare azioni durante i combattimenti. Ogni magia o attacco richiede un certo numero di PA per essere utilizzato. Se non hai i PA necessari, non sarai in grado d'usare tale tecnica. Il valore di base per ogni classe è di 6 PA. Tramite certi oggetti puoi aumentare (o diminuire) questo valore nei combattimenti. I giocatori normalmente li aumentano quando gliene occorre una quantità maggiore per eseguire più mosse in un combattimento, ma capita anche che vi rinunzino per guadagnare altre caratteristiche. All'inizio di ogni turno i PA a disposizione del personaggio ad inizio combattimento tornano tali, quindi vengono aumentati o diminuiti a seconda degli effetti di alcune magie presenti sul personaggio stesso. Raggiungendo il livello 100 il valore base viene incrementato a 7. Punti Movimento (PM) I Punti Movimento sono usati nel muovere il tuo personaggio durante il combattimento. Spostare il tuo personaggio di uno spazio sulla griglia richiede un PM. Il valore base per ogni classe è 3. Come per i PA, tramite certi oggetti si possono incrementare o diminuire a piacimento tali valori, a seconda della quantità che si pensa di doverne utilizzare. All'inizio del turno i Punti Movimento sono riportati al loro valore iniziale, quindi a tale valore vengono sottratti o aggiunti punti a seconda dei bonus/malus che il giocatore possiede. Iniziativa L'Iniziativa determina chi si muove per primo durante il combattimento. Il combattente con la più alta iniziativa muoverà per primo, poi quello con la più alta della seconda squadra, quindi il secondo della prima, e via dicendo. Il valore base è corrispondente al livello del tuo personaggio, ma varia a seconda delle caratteristiche potenziate, tutte eccetto la vitalità. Nota: nei gruppi, a lato l'ordine dei giocatori è definito secondo tale criterio: prima quelli con più iniziativa. Prospezione (PP) La prospezione determina la possibilità del personaggio di ottenere drop da un mostro. Il valore base è 120 per gli Anutrof, 100 per tutte le altre classi. Ogni 10 punti Fortuna il personaggio guadagna 1 punto PP. Cure Permettono di aumentare le tue capacità curative. Influenza le cure nello stesso modo nel quale le altre caratteristiche influenzano il rispettivo elemento. Le cure in % possono essere ottenute tramite l'investimento in punti intelligenza, mentre le cure fisse possono essere acquisite con gli equipaggiamenti. Danno da spinta Il danno da spinta aumenta i danni inflitti a un bersaglio spingendolo. Questa caratteristica può essere acquisita solo tramite gli equipaggiamenti. Contrasto Il contrasto aumenta le tue possibilità di impedire al nemico di fuggire dalla tua Zona di contrasto. Le possibilità che tu riesca a bloccare l'avversario dipendono anche dalla fuga dell'avversario. Il contrasto può essere acquisito tramite gli equipaggiamenti o con 10 punti di @agilità per acquisire un punto. Fuga La fuga aumenta le tue possiblità di riuscire a fuggire dalla Zona di contrasto avversaria. Le possibilità che tu riesca a fuggire dipendono anche dal contrasto dell'avversario. La fuga può essere acquisita tramite gli equipaggiamenti o con 10 punti di @agilità per un punto. Colpi Critici I colpi critici permettono di aumentare le possibilità di effettuare un colpo critico. Questa caratteristica può essere aumentata con l'@agilità o con gli equipaggiamenti. Resistenze e debolezze Le resistenza e le debolezze permettono di resistere o subire maggiormente i danni degli avversari. Non può essere acquisita con le caratteristiche, ma solo con gli equipaggiamenti e gli incantesimi. Le resistenze e le debolezze possono essere in % i fisse: se è fissa, i danni in più verranno aggiunti. Esempio: *Vieni colpito da un incantesimo che infligge 100 di danni, e tu hai 7 di resistenza a quell'elemento: in tal caso subirai 93 di danni. Stesso ragionamento per le debolezze, solo che i danni vanno aggiunti. Le resistenze e le debolezze in % permettono invece di proteggerti da una quantità di danni che dipende dalla potenza del danno. Esempio: *Vieni colpito da un incantesimo che infligge 200 di danni, e tu hai il 5% di resistenza a quell'elemento: in tal caso subirai 190 di danni. Stesso ragionamento per le debolezze, solo che i danni vanno aggiunti. Le resistenze e le debolezze principali sono di cinque tipi: * resistenza/debolezza neutra * resistenza/debolezza alla terra * resistenza/debolezza al fuoco * resistenza/debolezza all'acqua * resistenza/debolezza all'aria Oltre a queste resistenze, esistono altri due tipi particolari di resistenza: la resistenza critica e la resistenza ai danni da spinta. La prima si attiverà solo se verrai colpito da un colpo critico di qualunque elemento,la seconda solo quando verrai spinto. Funzionano nello stesso modo nel quale funzionano le altre caratteristiche, ma funzionano solo in questi due casi particolari. Possono essere acquisite solo tramite gli equipaggiamenti. Rinvio di danni Questa caratteristica permette di rinviare parte dei danni ricevuti all'avversario. Può essere ottenuta in due modi: con gli incantesimi di rinvio di danni o con gli equipaggiamenti. La differenza tra i due è che il rinvio di danni acquisito con gli incantesimi può essere influenzato dalla saggezza. Pod (Capacità di Carico) Nota: In francese, "poids" significa peso Questa statistica derermina il numero di oggetti che puoi portare. Il valore base è 1000. Ogni livello di lavoro conferisce +5 pod, e raggiungere il livello 100 +1000. La @forza inoltre aumenta la capacità di carico, di 5 pod ogni punto @forza. Un personaggio con il peso degli oggetti superiore alla sua capacità di carico è comunemente chiamato "sovrappeso". Mentre è sovrappeso, il personaggio non si può muovere o fare azioni normali. Non può cominciare uno scambio (ma può accettarne uno) o prendere oggetti da una cesta o da un baule, qualora questi ti farebbero entrare in questo stato. Mentre raccogl, ogni risorsa che ti farebbe diventare sovrappeso è persa, e non guadagni la relativa esperienza. Semi-caratteristiche Questi sono attributi che possono essere considerari caratteristiche ma di solito sono trattati separatamente * Il livello e l'esperienza del personaggio * Le professioni ed i livelli di lavoro * L'Allineamento ed i relativi livelli * Le Magie, i loro livelli ed i loro punti Calcolare le caratteristiche dei mostri I seguenti metodi permettono di calcolare le varie caratteristiche dei mostri. Questo paragrafo è in corso di tradzione. Come calcolare le caratteristiche base di un mob Forza, Intelligenza, Fortuna e Agilità possono facilmente essere calcolate colpendo i nemici protetti da magie come immunità: *intelligenza = riduzione fuoco/3 - riduzione incantesimo/3 *X = riduzione X - riduzione incantesimo - 2 x intelligenza Armi che fanno danni di 4 elementi come la Spada Reale del Pappatutto può dare tutte le informazioni in una volta. Calcolare la saggezza dei mostri Gli incantesimi che rinviano il danno sono potenziati dalla Saggezza. Si deve semplicemente usarle sul nemico. Puoi quindi ottenere una stima della saggezza. Il miglior incantesimo da usare è Protezione Accecante visto che il rinvio non è casuale. * saggezza minima = (reflection_mesured /reflection_unmodified x 100 )- 100 * saggezza massima = ((reflection_mesured + 1) /reflection_unmodified x 100 )- 101 E' possibile avere risultati più precisi usando la percentuale di resistenza alla perdita di PA e PM ma bisogna ricordare che molti mob hanno una percentuale di resistenza o di perdita di PM e PA con bonus. Quindi, questi valori possono essere utilizzati solo si danno risultati inferiori rispetto al valore massimo. * max_saggezza <= min (% di resistenza alla perdita di PA x 4 ; % di resistenza alla perdita di PM x 4 ) In parole povere: Saggezza imprecisa=(r-PA+r-PM)x2 Esempio pratico: Resistenza PA = 40% Resistenza PM = 20% Quindi: (40+20)x2=120 (Saggezza base imprecisa) Per esempio Blinding protection level 5 (6 reflection) on a foe reflect 12 damages means wisdom is between 100 and 116. * min_wisdom = round_down (12 /6 x 100 )- 100 = 100. (99 wisdom means(100+99)/100 x 6 = 11,94 = 11 reflection ) * max_wisdom = round_up(13 /6 x 100 )- 101 = 116. (117 wisdom means (100+117)/100 = 13,02 = 13 reflection) If the mob has 55% AP loss resistance and 27% Mp loss resistance, then wisdom is lower or equal to min (55 x 4; 27 x 4) wich mean lower or equal to 108. In conclusion, the mob has between 100 and 108 wisdom. Calcolare l'iniziativa dei mostri Iniziativa = Forza + Fortuna + Agilità + Intelligenza + Bonus de:Eigenschaften Category:Informazioni di Gioco